


【范闲X庆帝】风烛残年（2）

by bestluoboo



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 庆余年 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestluoboo/pseuds/bestluoboo
Relationships: 父子, 骨科 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	【范闲X庆帝】风烛残年（2）

但庆帝可不这么觉得，范闲的手越来越过，按揉在腰间的手，最后从后面直接抚上他的胸前，在他胸前画着圆圈捏揉着乳尖，又将热气喷在他的耳旁。  
庆帝还在看书。  
“父皇一个人住在这个院子，可寂寞？”范闲忽然靠的更近，他说话间的热气更深，压低的嗓音如他床榻间动情时特有的征兆。  
庆帝放下书，回过头望着范闲。  
范闲笑了一下，瞥了一眼门外，“儿臣怕父皇寂寞。”  
庆帝睫毛微颤抖。  
门外有人。  
庆帝觉得自己呼吸忽然越来越快，似乎被某种东西左右。  
“你为何用药？”庆帝的儿子果然像他，这按摩也是要庆帝付出些代价，只是庆帝怎么也没有想到，会这样低端，让他都少了戒心。  
“总是弄疼父皇，难免，于心不忍。”  
“何至于此？”庆帝说话间气息陡然重了起来，他有些动怒。  
范闲这样自顾自说着根本无用的谎话，他连敷衍都未曾敷衍，直白明了着：你尚不值得我花心思编一个逻辑完整的谎言。  
范闲忽然又靠近庆帝，热气再度吹拂着庆帝耳尖，庆帝只觉得丹田下阵阵热气翻涌，被捏揉的乳尖快感更甚。  
一股眩晕般的热浪从范闲喷出的热气中席卷而来，他冰凉的身体一阵又一阵热浪。  
“你知我师从费介，我这身体百毒不侵，说来可惜，媚药也没有效果。”范闲望了望庆帝的衣服，他消瘦的肩膀下乳尖已经挺硬，就连性器都开始缓慢苏醒。  
药效终于是起来了。  
范闲的呼出的气体便是春药。  
这春药并不强烈，绝非什么天地大合欢那种奇烈春药。  
“父皇身体这么弱，儿臣怕一不小心下药下重了，把您毒死了，岂不是如了你的愿？儿臣这可是那自己作药引。一片赤诚。”  
“范闲！”庆帝被猥亵的有些心烦，见他态度这般，直接推开范闲，从椅子上起来，指了指门外：“给朕出去。”  
范闲理了理衣裳，笑了一下，眼眉弯弯拒绝：“就不。”  
庆帝无话可说。  
庆帝打不过范闲，他也不是当初执掌庆国的帝王。  
范闲不走，他走。  
庆帝站到自己床边，冷冷望着范闲。  
其实范闲说得的确是实话，他的确拿捏不好媚药的计量，一不小心就会直接毒死庆帝。  
毕竟按理说大宗师实力之上的庆帝不该中这种寒毒，可他就是中了。  
庆帝身体虽然中毒，但是身体实际上有种越来越年轻的错觉，最为明显的便是他的皮肤质感。每一次寒疾发作，庆帝就会年轻一些，不过半月未见，范闲居然不敢肯定说出此刻站在自己面前的庆帝到底年龄几何。  
范闲跟过去，居高临下望着庆帝，开始脱自己的衣服，他脱得很慢，目光全落在庆帝身上，如同一只猎豹望着自己的猎物。  
范闲不笑了：“我把炉火都熄了。陛下可会自己过来？”  
“不会。”庆帝对这种目光并不陌生，但并不妨碍他拒绝。  
“很好。”范闲自然知道庆帝这个人绝不可能屈服，哪怕外面站着人，他依旧想要维护最后的尊严，他也绝非逆来顺受之人。  
这也是为什么范闲会下药，范闲还真不觉得自己能在床笫之间摧毁庆帝。  
对于这位陛下，范闲偶尔觉得他不过如此，但在针锋相对的时候又会发现新天地般，被眼前人的言论点亮一下眸子。  
“父皇从不信任他人，可父皇总爱说着[朕能信任的人只有你了。]”范闲已经解开了腰带，脱去了外面的第一层华服。  
就这样，都可以看出范闲的身材越来越好，他真正壮年，霸气外露，庆帝此刻站在他面前，显得风烛残年。  
“此刻，陛下还有想要信任的吗？”范闲脱去第二层内衬之衣。  
“……”  
“陛下居然还能站这么久，佩服。”范闲虽然自己未曾体验过春药的药效，但是他作为一个极端优秀的用毒高手，从庆帝的呼吸和心跳频率都分析出他已经被春药折磨到快要站不稳。  
话音未落，庆帝直接脚一软，朝地面倾倒。  
范闲速度更快，一下子拦腰抱起即将跌倒的庆帝，直接将他抛在床上，接着齐身跨立在庆帝腰间。  
庆帝被抛在床上，他看书太久，本就受了些凉气，又被范闲用媚药，两股气在他体内冲撞，加上这一抛，直接血气上涌，一口血喷出来，他惨白的脸罕见点缀上了一丝红。  
范闲直接拿衣袖抹去庆帝嘴角的血迹，动作温柔。  
庆帝被抛在床上，系在腰间的腰带终于是散开了，淡蓝色的躯体绽放在范闲眼前，他半勃起的性器暴露在空气之中。  
范闲面色笑意更深，慢慢俯身，在庆帝耳旁哑着声音徐徐道：“那么，父皇，信不信我，可以操哭你呢？”  
庆帝微微愣住，难以置信望着范闲。  
“孽子…”庆帝最后从牙缝中挤出这句话，最后将眼睛闭上，不再看眼前发生的一切。  
这是他一心培养的大庆帝王吗？如此荒谬，荒唐。  
“哈哈哈哈。”范闲笑得开心，这句孽子算是他意料之中的反应。  
这老男人可真有趣。  
范闲的手抚摸上了庆帝的性器，他们两人之间从未有过前戏，但此刻范闲开始舔舐亲吻庆帝的耳垂，喷出的满是春药的气息，更加使得庆帝的身体敏感。  
范闲的手停留在庆帝平坦的腹部，当舌尖舔舐着的腰肢和肚脐的时候，庆帝的喘息声越发沉重，仰起头的他似乎凭此能缓解一下体内奔涌不息的浴火。  
白日宣淫。  
没有长袍做遮掩，被范闲压在剩下的庆帝精瘦肉体没有一丝赘肉，可这具身体有些过于消瘦，甚至让人看到的第一眼就产生一种是否能承受接下来过于激烈性爱的担忧。  
庆帝第一次觉得热，他仿佛整个人的要燃起来了，本能让他想要贴近范闲，范闲的抚摸让他觉得舒服，可理智在鞭挞这这位帝王。  
范闲的指尖上都是前列腺液体，庆帝饱满的性器顶端不断分泌着黏液，就连后穴都轻微颤缩着。  
范闲的舌尖越来越下，庆帝的皮肤舔舐起来细腻无比，又带着冰冰凉凉的触感，并且常年习武的他，哪怕现在手不能提，可身体弹性十足，像是一只闭目养神的豹子，随时都可能露出獠牙。  
这是和女人做爱截然不同的体验。  
舔舐到大腿内侧的时候，范闲开始细碎啃咬着大腿内侧的嫩肉，与此同时手指套弄的速度更快了，接着范闲伸出舌尖，张口含住庆帝的性器顶端。  
当性器被有些熟悉温暖潮湿的东西包裹住的时候，庆帝只觉得脑子陡然僵住了，有什么东西在他心间翻滚。  
不知怎的，他忽然想起了那夜宫宴，身着白衣华服的范闲在宴会上饮酒颂歌，整个人绚丽夺目。  
而这位帝王留了最多恻隐之心的儿子，正埋头自己胯间，含着自己性器。  
又有什么东西裂开了。  
范闲并不算熟练，实际上他也是第一次给男人口交，男性特别的麝香味意料之外没有让他不舒服，大概是他学毒时间太早，什么味道都闻过了。  
范闲只得再脑海里面回想着自己脑海中的小片片，说来惭愧，林婉儿从未替他做过这件事情，林婉儿迈不过心理的坎不肯，范闲自然不会强迫。  
结果来到这个世界如此之久，第一次口交居然是自己的父亲。  
范闲手握着庆帝的性器，然后舌尖立起，将已经勃起的龟头舔舐着，他的唾液和分泌出的前列腺液混在一起，拉出一条细丝，他性感的唇上粘着性器分泌着的液体，盈光闪闪。  
“啊……”这是范闲第一次听到自己父皇的呻吟，沙哑低沉的，满含情欲。  
风声渐起。窗外似乎和先前无差。  
实际上庆帝的身体状态根本招架不住，哪怕范闲的口技稀烂，中途牙齿还磕碰了数次，可被春药点燃的身体，在舔舐间，已经接近高潮。  
范闲的舔舐变成了吞吐，舌尖继续舔舐着玲口。  
庆帝的呼吸越来越重，他的性器跳动着，范闲到底是没有经验，尚未反应过来的时候，被射了一口。  
范闲有些恼怒。他忽然想进一步报复这位帝王。  
粘稠的精液含在他口中，范闲望着闭着眼睛、睫毛轻颤的庆帝，缓缓扣住庆帝的下巴，然后含住庆帝的嘴，手微微用力就可以让庆帝张开嘴，灵巧的舌尖直接将庆帝刚射出的精液渡入庆帝口腔。  
喂进口里可不算完事，范闲想看他吞下去，舌尖自然伸得有点儿深，就在他准备退出离去的时候，庆帝的舌尖忽然与他缠住，唇齿交缠，一片涟漪。  
一贯在床笫之间逆来顺受的庆帝，回击了。  
范闲看来是低估了自己父皇的吻技，范闲在吻技上居然输给了庆帝，他的父皇在吻上面将他好一番挑逗，似进似退，最后缠绵不断。  
原本只是报复性的范闲，硬生生被吻到勃起，当范闲结束这个吻的时候，两人拉出一条银丝。  
淫靡不堪。  
范闲第一次呼吸这么重。  
操……  
他居然对自己父亲，这个老男人，有了性欲。  
范闲一下愣住不知道该怎么办。  
这，上还是不上啊？  
他怎么会在这里输给庆帝……  
范闲有些郁结。可性欲是无法欺骗的，他的手缓缓抚摸上庆帝的臀部，然后将庆帝的腿分开，修长的腿被折成之字形。  
范闲从怀中取出软膏，这是他自己改良研发的润滑剂，当冰凉的液体涂抹在庆帝穴口的时候，庆帝的腿微微颤抖了一下。  
毕竟他的目标可是操哭这个老男人。怎么可能没有准备东西。  
对于庆帝而已，这是很怪异的感觉。  
指尖的插入因为润滑剂的原因并没有任何疼痛，反而让爬满周身的痒缓释了许多，但接着就是强烈的反噬，范闲的指尖胡乱探索着，忽然触碰到先前未曾探索的地方，庆帝当即全身颤栗异常，发出一声略显色情的叫声。  
寝室具静，风吹皆清晰可闻，何况这般声音。  
应该是这里了，前列腺。  
传闻中的敏感点。  
范闲当即继续回想储存在脑海中的记忆，他之前对医学有点兴趣，看过关于如何按摩前列腺取出精液和前列腺液做前列腺检查，这会这个记忆让他可谓是大展身手。  
庆帝身体本就因为媚药，身体极度敏感，就是清风拂过身体能能让他感到刺激，何况这般深入体内的刺激，他甚至来不及压抑声音，本能率先追逐越发强烈的快感，微皱的眉头越发紧锁着。  
手指按压着前列腺，并且围绕期画着圆，百般挑逗着，庆帝的脖颈渐渐扬起，腰慢慢弓起，接着只是一瞬间，白浊的精液再次从性器中流出。  
高潮射精后穴直接将范闲的手指吸住，紧紧包裹，温暖紧致。  
第一次目睹前列腺高潮的范闲不得不再吸一口气，他此刻性器硬地有点儿痛，自从林婉儿肚子越发大，他也再没有碰过林婉儿，这一次性欲来得过于强烈。  
再冷漠的男人，直肠都是温暖的。  
此话不假。  
在庆帝尚在高潮之中的时候，范闲直接扶着性器顶端，然后径直插入后穴之中，与此同时，真气开始涌动。  
远比手指要粗的性器顶端插入的瞬间，后穴被撑开的酸胀不适感觉让庆帝再度发生一声闷哼，有真气汇入，他体内的寒毒开始被压制，越发明显的热。  
他的身体从淡淡的冰蓝色渐渐恢复成正常的白。  
琉璃瓷器的皮肤终于带上了人气。  
范闲的手按着他的腰，指尖在腹部按下印子，每次的插入都非常非常深，庆帝本就在高潮之中，这样的深入插入让他隐忍到冷汗直冒。  
“啊……嗯……”破碎的叫声终于在一次又一次快速又深入的抽查见被带出，庆帝的身体染上一层绯红之色，他的呼吸全是炽热的，他的身体紧紧包裹着自己儿子的性器，在抽插间更加敏感。  
因为媚药的原因，庆帝甚至能清晰感受到性器上暴起的青筋，硕大坚硬的龟头如何顶撞着敏感处，坚挺粗壮的柱身狠狠摩擦着肉壁。  
快感节节攀升，庆帝双手一直抓着华贵软枕。  
这一刻道德伦理似乎都在激烈无比的性事中化作虚无。  
范闲不知道如何形容此刻的自己，他只想再深一点，让这个男人叫唤的更大声一点，他有些失去理智的迹象。  
随着发现的性器狠狠撞击撞敏感点上，庆帝的脚趾蜷缩起来，他整个身体仿佛痉挛一样紧缩着，然后又是一阵颤抖，挺硬的性器再度射出精液。  
他又被操到高潮了。  
处于高潮状态的身体敏感到不了不像话，五官被极度放大，庆帝能够感受到自己儿子的性器是用什么角度，插入自己身体之中，就连性器柱身上的青筋摩擦着肉壁的感觉都清晰无比，更别说坚硬饱满的顶端狠狠撞击在敏感点是产生如何夸张灭顶的快感。  
“啊……呜……”似喘息，似呻吟，似呜咽的声音绵延不绝从他嘴中泄露出。  
范闲自己也有些失去理智，他觉得自己仿佛被什么东西蛊惑着。  
范闲见状，弯下头，用嘴堵住庆帝的嘴，逼迫他的喘息呻吟全吞回肚子里面。他似乎忘了自己为什么用媚药的原因了，他只是单纯觉得这个老男人被操到神志不清的样子过于迷人，与此同时他又追逐着庆帝跟他缠绵回吻，而庆帝唯一而微弱发泄灭顶快感的方法被隔断，庆帝真真切切被操到几乎神志不清。  
随着一记低吼，庆帝只觉得自己身体仿佛要真的散架了，无边无际的快感彻底吞噬着他，他只记得一股热流狠狠冲射入他的体内，在满是眩晕的世界之中，他所见皆为虚无。  
当你凝视深渊的时候，深渊也在凝视着你。  
范闲望着瘫软在床上的庆帝，抽出自己的性器。  
“劳烦公公烧水，我替陛下沐浴。”范闲稍微提了提嗓音，取出一款黑袍暗金龙纹披风披在庆帝身上，腰间松松垮垮，露出大片白玉羊脂般的肌理，而后将庆帝拦腰抱起。  
庆帝的身体非常白，此刻又透着红，配着这件黑袍极为好看，像天人。  
门外传来一声尖细苍老的声音：“是，太子殿下。”  
侯公公应声而去，他脚步有些虚飘，进宫几十载，他作为皇帝身边贴身公公，什么大风大浪未曾加过，什么样的皇家丑闻未曾见过。  
这就是帝王家，他见过太多庆帝的权谋之术，也见过太多聪慧的高官陷入陛下安排的迷网之中，最后糊里糊涂丢了性命。  
自从太子当政，陛下受太子之邀出宫，而后群臣再也没有见过庆帝。  
太子手腕了得，深得人心，朝臣皆是他的人，帝党不复，太子方为天子。  
侯公公觉得陛下可能已经驾鹤西去，说不上难过，只是有些惆怅，他生是陛下身边的大内公公，死也应当是陛下的人。  
而不是在深宫守着无人的寝宫。  
太子也不可能饶他一命。  
可万万没想到，太子忽然说带侯公公去见陛下，说罢递给后公公一个白玉细颈圆瓶。  
侯公公心想：这一天终于到了。  
能这样死去，也算是体面了。  
太子却道：侯公公想多了。我怎么会想杀了公公呢。  
侯公公跪下惶恐道：奴婢该死。  
太子范闲只是笑着扶起侯公公。  
随后便乘着马车带着他出了宫，之后一番时间，来到一个极为静谧的府邸，榭水长廊回转，最后太子命他在屋外候着即可。  
接着便是先前之事，侯公公只觉得天地无色，他应当早些死去，而不是听见刚才的一切。  
“太子殿下，水已备好。”侯公公话语刚落，范闲便抱着庆帝，庆帝此刻已经醒过来，范闲的真气压制着他体内的毒，但是他此刻尚未从先前激烈的性爱中恢复，就这样软绵绵被范闲拦腰抱在怀中。  
木盆挤下两个成年男性有些狭小，两人的肌肤接触有些多，范闲不知怎么的，又被勾起了欲火，最后又将洗干净穿着里衣坐在一旁的庆帝的腿分开，又真真切切狠狠操了他一顿，这才觉得欲火消退。


End file.
